Ink Drink
The Ink Drink is a tools gadget in Extreme Wars, a former Tourney item, and is known to be a drink available in the menu of Minty Burgers. Description Extreme Wars It is a tools gadget in Extreme Wars that boosts up the power of all weapons by 10% for 20 seconds. It also regenerates 50% of the health. It has a cooldown of 30 seconds, it costs 20 gems and the level required in order to unlock it in the shop is 15. The item The item itself is a soda that people use to drink. Appearance and ingredients The ink drink usually appears to be a dark blue soda bottle that has a shape of an ink cartridge for a ballpoint pen. However, it is more oversized than a ballpoint pen ink cartridge. Even though it is called an "ink drink", it is actually grape soda that looks like ballpoint pen ink. Availability It is available in Minty Burgers and the gadgets shop. It was formerly available in the Tourney. Logo The logo represents a blue, Arial Black font on all of the letters except the two i's in both letters. Instead of the two i's, there represents the item itself as one larger i. The logo could've also represented the 2 n's and the 2 k's as one letter for each the n and the k, but then, that would make some people read it as "DRINK". Lore Competition The "Ink Drink Drinking Competition" is a competition in which a person needs to drink an entire pack of ink drinks as soon as possible. One person managed to chug all 12 bottles at once and drink it all, but he almost passed out. Still, he won a million dollars after the competition. Pool Someone stole two packs of ink drinks, made a business owner seriously injured and took a box from him to store his ink drinks. He at first got away with the crimes and he decided to swim in the box filled with ink from the ink drinks. He swims, chills and drink the ink using his cup. Though, people saw and wondered what he was doing and wanted to drink the ink, so the swimmer decided to grab a couple weapons to get them out of here, then, he went into a private room. He gets more ink from his slaves. He also decided to hire a hitman to kill the business owner for good. Both the hitman and the swimmer got arrested after being caught with their crimes, with the swimmer being voided. Trivia * It would be considered cannibalism if Penorami drank this drink. ** In fact, if the person is a ballpoint pen, they would need to use this item to properly function. The reason why this happens is that the ink drink is rather a very important organ for pens. * Despite the fact that ink is not drinkable in the real world, it is actually drinkable in the fictional world, because it isn't actual ink, it's just soda that looks like ink. * Gadgerito has this, the Cluster Bomb, the Red Shuriken, the First Aid Kit, the Singularity Bomb, the Land Mine and the Frag Grenade on his shirt. * There is a 1 in 5000 chance that a customer can win a free portable TV with a remote while buying a pack. * 21 ink drinks are needed to be put in a large, black case so that the plastic/glass/metal is removed and what's needed is a single drop of ink drink that gives infinite energy. * If there is a transparent bottom, it is a regular ink drink. If it is white, it is a diet ink drink. If it is golden, then it has a prize under it. SEE ALSO "INK DRINK" ON RECIPES WIKI Category:Gadgets Category:Items Category:Food & Drink